In a factory, it is important for operators or management staffs to instantly understand operating status of processing machines. As such, information and data of the processing machines need to be easily and correctly delivered to the operators. In general, the operators manually login the processing machines and export process data. Later, the process data is drawn into diagrams by the operators. Those procedures may be time-consuming and inefficient. In addition, it is hard to visualize the process data. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the operators to understand and handle the status of production lines immediately.